Those Roses Are Black
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Setelah diam beberapa detik, Draco memberi tahu hadiah yang bisa Harry dapatkan, "Kalau kau berhasil melewatinya, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Semua orang suka tantangan, begitupun Harry Potter. Apalagi jika tantangan itu dari Draco Malfoy, tak ada alasan untuk menolak 'kan? BL!Slash, AU(like always). The second Drarry of mine :D


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowlings**

**Those Roses are Black ****© Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, ooc(Draco)—**untuk kepentingan cerita, _kay?_

**Setting : AU**

**AN : **Cedric-_baby_ jadi kakaknya Draco disini. Oke, saya emang gila, tapi biarlah, toh dua- duanya sama- sama cakep #lap iler

_I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan_flame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**_.-._**

Selesai sarapan hanya dengan selembar roti, aku langsung beranjak keluar rumah. Meninggalkan ruang makan yang sepinya menandingi pemakaman. Masih terdengar olehku teriakan Hermione yang berlari mengejarku. Kupercepat langkahku hingga melewati belokan pertama. Aku baru saja hendak berlari menyeberang jalan saat kurasakan cengkraman tangan seseorang mendarat di bahu kananku.

"Mau kemana?"

Kupandang sosok itu dengan raut jengkel, meskipun sama sekali tak mempengaruhi ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar. Kusentak tangannya keras, tapi genggamannya sangat kuat.

"Lepas, Malfoy!"

"Kau mencoba lari dari Hermione?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Bukan Hermione, tapi—" ucapanku terpotong saat langkah kaki Hermione terdengar semakin mendekat. Tanganku yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Draco mulai lemas. Aku kalah.

"Syukurlah, kau belum menyeberang. Kukira aku sudah kehilanganmu." ucap Hermione dengan wajah berseri-seri. Berkebalikan dengan wajahku yang tertekuk.

'_Iya, aku pasti sudah tak ada dihadapanmu sekarang kalau saja tangan Draco tak menangkapku lebih dulu!'_ batinku geram.

"Ini." Hermione menyodorkan kotak persegi empat dengan ornamen daun biru kehadapanku. Kutatap kotak tak bersalah itu dengan raut aneh.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang Mione, aku tak mau bawa bekal."

"Tapi nanti kau kelaparan."

"Kau tak pernah dengar istilah kantin?" tanyaku sedikit kurang ajar. Bagaimanapun Hermione lebih tua dariku.

"Jajanan di kantin sekolah itu belum tentu sehat. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Kau itu adikku dan aku tak mau ayah dan ibu menyalahkanku karena tak bisa menjagamu!" jelasnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku pasti ke dokter kalau sampai itu terjadi. Lagipula dr. Longbottom sudah memberiku vitamin. Kecil kemungkinan aku sakit gara-gara makanan yang kurang steril." jelasku sambil menahan kesal. Aku tak mau lepas kendali dan membentaknya.

"Tapi—"

Hermione jelas ingin membantah, tapi ucapannya keburu kupotong.

"Sudahlah, Mione! Kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." kataku mengakhiri perdebatan konyol ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione. Aku tahu Hermione kecewa, tapi aku yakin jika dia sangat hapal dengan perangaiku. Aku tak suka dipaksa, apalagi membawa bekal ke sekolah!

Kutolehkan kepala kebelakang karena Draco tak tampak menyusulku. Dan kudapati dia sedang berbicara dengan Hermione.

"Biar aku yang menyuruhnya makan." kata Draco dengan tangan terulur, meminta kotak bekal itu.

Hermione memandang pemuda itu dengan mata yang menyiratkan terima kasih. Sesaat setelah menyerahkan kotak bekal itu, dia mengangguk sopan.

"Tolong jaga adikku, Malfoy!"

Kepalaku melengos saat kulihat Draco mengejar langkahku. Setelah berada disampingku, bukannya bicara dia malah memandangiku. Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Kenapa kau menolak bekal ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka penutup kotak bekal itu. Ada sosis gurita, telur gulung, dan beberapa makanan lain yang biasa dibuat Hermione.

Aku tak menyahut. Tak tahukah dia kalau aku sedang kesal? Dasar tak peka!

"Kelihatannya enak," gumamnya.

"Kalau kau mau, makan saja!" kataku sedikit membentak.

"Ini dibuat untukmu." jawabnya bertele-tele. Dia kelihatan senang menggodaku.

"Dan aku memberikannya padamu. Jadi kepemilikan berpindah 'kan?" balasku sengit dengan wajah geram menahan marah.

Dia diam lalu berhenti. Otomatis kakiku juga ikut berhenti. Kulihat dia mendatangi tiga orang gadis yang sedang menggosip. Dia berjalan ke salah satu dari mereka. Dan tanpa kuduga, dia menyodorkan kotak bekal itu sambil berkata, "Kau mau?"

"E-eh?.. A-apa ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara tersendat. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget.

"Bekal." jawabnya singkat.

"Untuk..ku?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah memerah. Kedua temannya pun menunduk dengan wajah tersipu. Kenapa mereka itu? Dan kenapa aku jadi marah begini?

Ketika kulihat Draco akan mengangguk, buru-buru kurebut kotak bekal itu dari tangannya. Meskipun aku tak suka membawa bekal, tapi bukan berarti aku mau-mau saja memberikan makanan buatan Hermione pada gadis tak dikenal.

"Ini milikku!" kataku dengan wajah angkuh. Setelahnya, aku pergi berbalik arah. Sekilas, aku melihat senyum geli diparas tampan Draco.

-\

-/

Kuakui, makanan buatan Hermione memang yang terbaik. Rasanya lezat dan terasa lembut di lidahku. Tapi, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa aku selalu menolak Hermione membuatkanku bekal.

Sejak kelas satu Sekolah Dasar, ibu selalu melarangku untuk membeli makanan ringan di sekolah. Alasannya sangat banyak hingga aku tak ingat satu per satu. Karena itu, sebagai gantinya ibu tak pernah absen membuatkanku bekal. Setiap hari menunya selalu sama, tapi anehnya aku tak pernah bosan.

Tapi hidup memang selalu penuh kejutan. Hidup bisa membuat kita terlempar dari kenyamanan hanya dalam hitungan nano detik.

Beberapa tahun belakangan, ayah dan ibu terlalu sibuk bekerja. Mereka bahkan pernah tak pulang saat natal tahun lalu. Aku tak mau mengeluh karena pekerjaan mereka di _New_ _Zealand_ yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Umurku sudah enambelas dan itu bukan umur kanak-kanak lagi. Aku harusnya mengerti betapa aku harus terbiasa dengan semua keadaan ini.

Tapi Hermione adalah kakakku. Gadis jenius itu lebih tahu aku dibanding siapapun. Dia tahu aku sering meringkuk dipojokan kamar—saat malam hari terutama— sambil terisak pelan. Dia tahu aku diam-diam menaruh foto kami sekeluarga—saat mengunjungi salah satu museum terkenal di London—di bawah bantal. Dia tahu aku terlanjur kehilangan.

Mungkin karena itulah Hermione bersumpah akan menjadikan keadaan sama seperti ketika ibu dan ayah masih tertawa bersamaku di rumah.

PLUK

Kurasakan telapak tangan seseorang jatuh di kepalaku. Dari kehangatannya aku tahu kalau itu Draco. Maka kudongakkan kepala demi mendapati wajah dingin itu lagi. Meski begitu, aku bisa menangkap kilat khawatir terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya.

"Kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa tak kau habiskan?" tanyanya sambil melihat isi bekal yang tinggal separuh.

"Aku sudah kenyang." kataku tak sepenuhnya benar. Sesungguhnya aku sudah kehilangan selera makan sejak memikirkan ibu dan ayah.

"Setelah istirahat ini, semua murid dipulangkan." kata Draco sambil duduk disampingku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan semangat yang datang tiba-tiba.

Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sekolah pulang lebih cepat?" alihku cepat. Aku tak ingin dia jadi kepikiran.

"Para guru mengadakan rapat untuk kegiatan _Travelling School_ bulan depan." jelasnya dengan nada bosan, tipikal.

"Dan apakah tuan muda Malfoy yang terhormat tidak menyiarkan berita ini?" tanyaku dengan nada setengah menggoda. Tapi jelas, mukaku pura-pura jijik saat mengatakannya.

"Itu bukan tugas Ketua Umum. Itu bagiannya Pansy." Senyum meremehkan itu muncul lagi. Menyebalkan buatku karena dia tetap terlihat tampan!

Sesaat hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku baru sadar jika ini masih di dalam kelas saat kudengar cekikikan gerombolan anak perempuan yang melihat kami dengan pandangan uuh~ —aku terlalu malu untuk mendefinisikannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Rasanya aneh sekolah pulang lebih awal. Apalagi sekarang hari Senin."

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang?" Draco bertanya sambil mencubit ujung hidungku gemas.

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di rumah," ujarku miris.

TET. TET. TEET

Bel pulang berdentang, seiring dengan Draco yang kini menatapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jalan- jalan!" ajaknya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanyaku dengan nada takjub. Tak biasanya Draco mengajakku jalan- jalan, biasanya selalu aku yang mengajaknya duluan.

"Kau akan tahu," Draco menatapku dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya—membuatku lupa cara bernapas.

"Mana tasmu?" tanyaku.

"Ada di ruang OSIS."

Draco membantuku mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Sesaat aku melihat tangannya gemetar saat memasukkan buku ke dalam tas. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tangannya terlihat kokoh seperti biasa.

'_Sepertinya mataku mulai mengantuk.'_ batinku.

Di sepanjang lorong kelas XI kami hanya diam. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Hingga sesosok lelaki berbadan tegap datang menghampiri kami. Jubah putihnya terjuntai hingga lutut yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah dokter sekolah. Dari yang kuingat, namanya Blaise.

"Draco, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Draco menatapku yang kebingungan dengan pandangan dingin yang hangat, seperti es yang tengah dipanggang. Dia mengusap kepalaku pelan dan penuh sayang. Perlakuannya memang selalu selembut ini, tapi entah kenapa aku bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, kelihatannya aku tak bisa menemanimu jalan- jalan," aku hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu." Sekilas, aku melihat Draco menatapku sayang—seperti dia akan pergi jauh, seperti dia akan kehilangan aku, dan perasaanku mendadak gelisah.

"Bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan."

"Sebelum berpacaran denganmu, aku selalu pulang sendiri." kataku mengingatkan melihat dia yang sangat khawatir. Kupasang senyum terbaik milikku, berusaha menenangkan kekasih haitku sekaligus menghalau rasa gelisahku.

Kupandang dua orang yang berjalan menjauh dariku itu. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

-\

-/

KRING —

CTEK

"Ya?" jawabku dengan suara mengantuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengumpati orang yang menelepon ini dan berteriak, "Tak tahukah kau aku masih ingin tidur?" tapi itu tak mungkin. Akan sangat tidak sopan.

"Harry?" tanya si penelepon balik.

"Dray? Ada apa?" langsung kutegakkan punggungku hingga kepalaku terantuk sandaran kasur.

JDUK. Aduuh~

Draco tertawa pelan sambil berkata, "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

"Hoaam~, jarang sekali kau meneleponku sore hari begini. Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil sesekali menguap.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Bisakah aku ke rumahmu sekarang?" Langsung ke inti. Sangat Draco.

"Tentu. Kau tak perlu minta ijin dariku."

"Jadi, bisa kau bukakan pintu sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Segera saja aku berlari menuju pintu utama. Dengan tergesa-gesa kubuka pintu mahoni itu dan terpampanglah wajah yang begitu kukasihi. Rautnya tetap tenang meski ada sebersit cemas yang tertangkap retina mataku. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berada diluar, apalagi sekarang memasuki musim dingin.

"Kenapa tak langsung masuk saja?" Entah mengapa suaraku terdengar seperti ibu-ibu tukang ngomel.

"Kejutan." ucapnya datar.

Kualihkan pandangan ke tas plastik putih yang dibawanya. Kelihatan dari luar sangat besar, entah apa isinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Film yang kau sukai dan beberapa makanan ringan."

Dia menyerahkannya setelah menaruh jaket hitam beludrunya di pinggiran sofa. Kami masuk ke dalam dan menuju ruang keluarga. Disana, aku langsung duduk di atas karpet dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas plastik putih itu.

"Kau membawakanku _Countdown's Assassin_? Tapi ini belum beredar di pasaran. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" cecarku dengan nada histeris.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapiku. Sementara tanganku terus saja mengeluarkan semua isi dalam tak plastik putih dihadapanku. Tak sengaja, tanganku dan tangan Draco menempel saat kami sama-sama ingin mengambil snack. Dan aku dibuat terkejut karena sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kau berkeringat?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

"Aku berlari sampai kesini."

"Memangnya kemana sopir pribadimu, tuan Malfoy?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpa sopir?" tanyanya balik dengan seringai yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Sialnya—atau untungnya?— wajahnya malah semakin tampan!

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu berlagak tak peduli. Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha meredakan detak jantungku yang menggila.

"Hei, aku punya tantangan untukmu." katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku yang memang dasarnya sangat suka tantangan langsung bertanya, "Tantangan apa?"

Draco tampak diam sebentar. Dia memandangku lamat sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau harus bisa hidup tanpa aku. Selama sehari, tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali diantara kita."

Dia berkata dengan nafas yang kedengaran berat. Entah memang seperti itu atau hanya perasaanku saja. Aku mencoba menepis pikiran aneh di kepalaku.

"Dan apa hadiahnya jika aku menang?"

Dia menempelkan tangan di dagu runcingnya, membuatku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang dibuat sok serius. Setelah beberapa detik, dia memberi tahu hadiah yang bisa kudapatkan, "Kalau kau berhasil melewatinya, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gombal begini?" Kupasang muka jijik.

"Tidak-tidak, aku serius." ujarnya dengan senyum yang benar-benar senyum.

Kutatap ia dengan pandangan meneliti, mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya. Dan tak kutemukan apapun selain kesungguhan disana. Senyumnya yang memukau berhasil membiusku hingga tanpa sadar aku mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jadi waktunya dimulai sekarang dan berakhir besok sore?"

"17.00 p.m. tepat."

"Apa besok kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahku?" tantangku dengan nada sombong.

Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Sedetik setelahnya, tahu-tahu dia menarikku mendekat dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku dapat mencium aromanya yang sangat menarik. Seperti campuran antara lavender dengan embun. Memabukkan.

Aku masih tak tahu apa motivasinya memelukku seperti ini. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa memang disinilah tempatku

"Aku mencintaimu." dia berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." balasku dengan suara yang mungkin tertelan kemejanya.

"Aku sangat lebih mencintaimu." balasnya lebih pelan dari yang pertama.

-/

-\

Esoknya, Draco sama sekali tak kelihatan. Dia tak menjemputku berangkat sekolah. Dia tak mendatangi kelasku saat jam istirahat. Dia tak menemaniku pulang. Dia bahkan tak meneleponku sekalipun.

Astaga, aku lupa! Kemarin dia bilang tak ada komunikasi sama sekali bukan? Apa itu artinya dia juga tak boleh menelepon? Bukankah dengan begitu dia jadi memudahkan tantangan untukku? Hhh, dia memang sangat konsisten.

Kulirik jam tangan hitam pemberian Draco yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Pukul 16.40. Kurang 20 menit lagi tantangan ini berakhir. Tapi aku terlalu bersemangat hingga tak memperdulikan waktu lagi.

Kusambar jaket biru dibalik pintu dan bergegas pergi ke rumah Draco. Tak perlu menaiki kendaraan apapun karena jarak rumah Draco cukup dekat. Sekitar 500 meter. Lari sambil keliling kompleks juga bukan pilihan buruk.

"Hermione, aku pergi ke rumah Draco!"

Hening. Tak terdengar balasan apapun.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak. Kenapa Hermione tak menjawab? Biasanya saat sedang mengerjakan apapun, Hermione pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab.

Mengangkat bahu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Mungkin Hermione sedang keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kulewati rumah-rumah yang lampunya terang benderang. Hari masih sore tapi pemilik rumah-rumah itu sudah menyalakan lampu depan. Mungkin mereka takut kegelapan.

Entah sudah berapa rumah yang kulewati, aku tak peduli. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya Draco dan hadiah yang dijanjikannya. Kira-kira apa ya hadiahnya? Film? Komik? Cokl—

Eh?

Bukankah ini rumah Draco?

Lalu siapa ini?

Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?

"Aunt Cissy?" tanyaku dengan suara aneh. Kulihat ibu Draco itu menangis di pundakku. Mukanya sangat merah dan matanya bengkak. Apa yang menyebabkannya menangis sampai begini?

"..." yang terdengar hanya suara isakan aunt Cissy. Baru kusadari jika seluruh anggota keluarga Draco ada di kediaman ini. Dan anehnya, mereka kompak membawa sekeranjang mawar. Yang membuatku bergidik adalah warna mawar yang mereka bawa. Mawar hitam.

Kutatap Blaise dan Hermione yang tak jauh dariku. Mereka terkejut melihatku, tapi aku lebih terkejut melihat mereka. Mereka juga membawa-bawa mawar hitam. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Baru saja aku akan bertanya ketika seorang pemuda mirip Draco datang menghampiriku. Dia kakak Draco, Cedric.

"Ced, apa yang—"

Pertanyaanku dibungkam oleh selembar kertas yang disodorkan padaku. Setelahnya, Cedric berlalu dari hadapanku dan menuju ke arah aunt Cissy berada. Dirangkulnya bahu ibunya yang gemetar itu.

Kuterima kertas itu dengan pandangan bingung. Entah kenapa, perasaanku mendadak cemas. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisku. Kubuka kertas yang ternyata berisi tulisan rapi kekasihku. Tulisan Draco.

'_Kau berhasil. Kau bisa hidup tanpa aku. Dan kuharap, kau bisa melakukannya setiap hari._

Napasku tercekat, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

_I Love You. Forever.'_

Mendadak, aku merasa segalanya berputar. Mataku terbuka tapi tak bisa menatap apapun. Pandanganku kosong, seperti orang yang tak pernah melihat matahari. Pikiranku hanya terpusat pada satu orang.

Draco...

-/

.\

Ini tak pernah ada dalam benakku sebelumnya. Aku berdiri disamping kekasihku yang terbujur kaku. Aku tak bisa menemaninya karena terhalang timbunan tanah. Aku mengaku mencintainya tapi berani meninggalkannya. Aku sungguh menyedihkan.

"Blaise menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kau yang sering pulang larut. Tentang kau yang tak bisa mengantarku pulang waktu itu. Tentang tantangan tolol itu."

Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri. Sangat aneh, tidak seperti suaraku yang biasa. Terdengar pecah dan tersendat.

"Semuanya karena penyakit itu, iya 'kan Dray?"

Aku marah entah pada siapa. Aku marah karena Tuhan mengirimkan penyakit itu untuk Draco. Kenapa harus Draco? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain?

"Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Sejak Draco tak disampingku, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Hermione selalu menyuruhku untuk bersenang-senang dengan menonton film, makan coklat, ataupun membaca puluhan komik. Tapi itu semua tak bisa masuk dikepalaku. Percuma.

"Kau lupa tentang hadiah yang kau janjikan?"

Ah, kenapa aku masih ingat hal itu? Rupanya, pikiranku sudah tak sejalan dengan mulutku. Aku tak ingin mengucapkannya, tapi pikiranku menyuruhku.

"Ya, sekarang aku tahu. Kau menghadiahkan mawar hitam diatas pekuburanmu."

Kesadaran itu sungguh menyakitkan. Karena saat aku bangun, kau tak ada disampingku. Kuraih bunga hitam itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kata orang, bunga hitam itu adalah warna merah yang terlalu pekat. Bisakah itu disimbolkan sebagai cintaku padamu?

"_Thank you, Dray. You know how to be my good brother, to be my best friend,"_

Kuhela napas yang rasanya seperti menyangkut di tenggorokan. Berat dan sesak.

"_even stay by my side."_

Kurasakan tetes-tetes air hujan mulai turun perlahan, mengaburkan pandanganku. Ah, itu bukan hujan. Tak mungkin air hujan terasa hangat di wajahku.

Dengan tangan gemetar, kuletakkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi kugenggam di atas nisan Draco, menindihnya dengan sebuah batu agar kertas itu tidak terbang tertiup angin.

Aku menepuk nisan pualam itu sekali dengan mata terpejam hingga setitik air meluncur lolos dari mataku, sebelum berbalik dan pergi dari situ. Pergi meninggalkan kekasih jiwaku.

**_.-._**

'_P__erasaanku tidak berubah__ d__an mungkin akan selamanya __seperti itu.'_

**_.-._**

Ini cerita udah lama—lagi- lagi— dan kurombak ulang sebagian dengan _pair_ kesayangan kitaa~ #hug Dray, kissu Harie

*dilemparin meriam*

Ada keluhan, komentar, saran?

Tinggal 'klik' kotak dibawah itu tuh*nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas :D


End file.
